Ultimatum (Bonus Level)
PLAYER MUST BEAT A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET BEFORE THIS LEVEL IS UNLOCKED Classification: Assault Level: Ultimatum Date/Time: March 28, 2987, 9:33:10 am and counting Place: Classifed Character: Lucas Kordin (Player 1) Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Squad Description *Objective **Get through the interrogation **Escape the Facility *Characters Interrogation Facility **Lucas Kordin **Interrogators **Ultrantionalists **Dark Op Soldiers **U.S. Army Rangers On the battlefield **Lucas Kordin **Sangheili Marines **Al-Kadhum **Cpl. Jacobs **Tristan Lorenzo **Michael Lorenzo **Ryan Kortiv *Weather: Morning *Vehicles: None *Achievements: **Deadly Intent ***Answer all questions without missing one *Skulls: None Transcript/Plot This is a cutscene, so the player does not need to do anything here. Lucas tries to wake up and is in an interrigation room. Lucas then gets shocked. Interrogator: Wake up. Lucas then wakes up and is fully alerted. Lucas Kordin: I--I got to--to--save him. Interrogator: After you escaped the lab, you were assigned to kill Fernando. How could we trust you when we knew that you were on our side. Lucas Kordin: I--saved him. He was an Allie. Interrogator: You saved Xel. But you betrayed the United States Government. Why Lucas! Lucas Kordin: You cant kill him. Interrogator: Answer the question! Why Lucas! Why! Lucas Kordin: He was a friend. You saw what Fernando did. He--He created an extinction. You saw. Lucas Kordin: No--No! No!! Screen fades out black 5-7 Hours later Lucas tries to wake up and is in an interrigation room. Lucas then gets shocked and is fully awake. Objective Updated: Get through the interrogation. Interrogator: What happend with Fernando. Lucas Kordin: I already told you. Interrogator: [Sighs] Lets start from the beginning. Players screen then get a health meter. If the player answers a question right the player will live but if the player answers the question wrong the player will get shocked and the health meter will go down 25%. Interrogator: You were in Iraq. What happened in Iraq. Lucas Kordin: (Right Answer) I was fighting along side the--the Sangheili Marines and the U.S. Army rangers. We were doing clean up. Just taking care of everything. Interrogator: There was more. Who else was with you. Lucas Kordin: (Right Answer) ONI Spartans, Xel, Hell Spartans. The whole gang was there. We were finishing the last of the Al-Kadhum. The screen does a ''flash in and the scene takes place on a battlefield in Iraq similar to the one from Nightmare on Elm Street. The following info is then shown.'' Gameplay Info *Date/Time: March 22, 2947, 9:55:26 am and counting *Place: Baquibah , Iraq *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Squad Objective Updated: Eliminate Al-Kadhum Hostiles. Lucas Kordin: Finally. Lucas see's Michael Lorenzo and Sangheili Marines. Sangheili Marine: Lucas! Get your ass on the line now! We got Hostiles moving in from the South! Lucas Kordin (voiceover): I felt like everyone was...was...dreaming. A Sangheili Marine throws Lucas a M4A1 Plasma Rifle Sangheili Marine: Take out those enemies! Interrogator (voiceover): You weren't dreaming. In fact, you were really there. The player then takes out the enemies and more sworms move in from the hill. Sangheili Marine: More enemies! Michael Lorenzo: Lucas keep them down while we get some air support. Sangheili Marine: Left flank! Their moving in on our left flank! Michael Lorenzo: We need air support. Bravo 1 enemies on the hill top. 29°22′N 47°58′E! B-1 Lancer pilot: Roger that we will be their ETA 30. Out. While holding the enemies off for 5 minutes the B-1 Lancer finally comes. B-1 Lancer pilot: Ok, taking them out. Stand by. The B-1 Lancer then fire on the enemies and the flankers. Sangheili Marine: Thanks, we would of been annihilated. B-1 Lancer pilot: Roger that. Michael Lorenzo: Alright, teams Sierra and Ballistics. Follow me to the extraction point. Interrogator (voiceover): While you heading to the extraction point, what happened to the rest of the Al-Kadhum. Lucas Kordin (voiceover): I--I think I went back to the U.S. The scene then goes back to the interrogation room Objective Updated: Get through the interrogation. Interrogator: There wasn't others? Lucas Kordin: No Interrogator: What happened in Shanghai? Lucas Kordin: (Right Answer) We were looking for Fernando. He was evil you know. Interrogator: Why Lucas. Lucas Kordin: (Right Answer) It wasn't a cure. He killed millions all across the globe. Interrogator: What else happened. Lucas Kordin: (Right Answer) We saved the world. Destroyed Biochem. Interrogator: What happened before the destruction of Biochem. How did this came to be. Lucas Kordin: (Right Answer) We--We took out, Gorbachov. We stopped him from destroying the universe. Interrogator: So Xel was an ally. What did you guys do. Lucas Kordin: (Right Answer) We escaped, planned an attack on Biochem, Inc. We had to stop all this--this mass extinction. It had to be stopped. Thats what happened, and that is why we had to betray the government! The U.S. Army rangers can be heard rushing through the hallway while being interrogated. U.S. Army Ranger 1: Lucas! Dont worry were coming! The U.S. Army rangers then bust through the interrogation office and the place collapses. Both Interrogators escape. U.S. Army Ranger 2: [screams] AAAAHHHHHH!!! U.S. Army Ranger 3: Whats going on out there! U.S. Army Ranger 2: [screams] Im wounded! Request medical aid now! The U.S. Army Rangers 1, 4, and 5 line up at the door where lucas is in the room. U.S. Army Ranger 4: Door charge planted, ready to breach. They blow up the door and breach the room finding no hostiles, only Lucas, they lower there weapons and approach towards him. U.S. Army Ranger 1: Lucas. Man, what have they done to you. They unstrap Lucas and carry him to the southern wall. Alarms go off. Lucas then gets on his feet and is able to walk. U.S. Army Ranger 5: Looks like we have some company. Two Dark Op soldiers then come in and are surprised attacked by U.S. Army Ranger 4 and 5. U.S. Army Ranger 1: [As he throws Lucas a XM-8 Assault Rifle] We got to find an escape root. They maybe waiting for us at the front entrance. U.S. Army Ranger 5: How about the roof. U.S. Army Ranger 1: Sure, who would deny the opportunity to take the roof. More Dark Op Soldiers then start to come in on your position Objective Updated: Get to the roof of the facility The team then makes there way through the halls and rooms to find the roof, fighting off dark op soldiers. After 20 minutes of searching they find a staircase. They take the staircase and find a door that says '''Emergency Exit'.'' U.S. Army Ranger 1: Lucas! Breach the door down! We'll cover you. Lucas breaches the door down and they are on the roof. Dark Op Soldier 3: Throw some tear gas! Knock them dead! Dark Op Soldier 5: Roger. All units pop tear gas! Dark Op Soldier 7: Roger. Tossing Tear Gas Grenades! Dark Op Soldier 10: Roger. Tossing Tear Gas Grenades! 17 Dark Op soldiers toss tear gas grenades and fire on the enemies. U.S. Army Ranger 1: [Coughing] We got to get out of here. Lucas give us covering fire. They take three rappels and hook them to the roofs ledge. U.S. Army Ranger 4: [Coughing] Alright! Lets move out! Dark Op Soldier 5: (As the allied team rappels down to the 7th floor) X-Ray 6 bring your squad to the 4th floor we'll flank them at the exit! Over! The U.S. Army Rangers and Lucas then rappel to the 7th floor and shoot through the facility's windows killing more Dark Op Soldiers. Objective Updated: Get to the entrance and escape the facility. Lucas Kordin: There's an exit at entrance. That is the only way. They soon come up to an elevator that is coming on there floor level. Dark Op Soldier HQ: Alright, lock it down! lock it down! The elevator then gets shut down. The player and the team then see a sparks as if a welding procedure was going on. Ultranationalists can be heard talking in the elevator. U.S. Army Ranger 4: This is not good. Come-on! Fall back! The elevator doors then blow open. Player then engages shell shock and quickly recovers. U.S. Army Ranger 1 then helps him up. U.S. Army Ranger 1: Come on! Move! Dark Op soldiers then fire on one side and the Ultranationalists fire on the other. The team quickly takes the left hallway. U.S. Army Ranger 5: [While Running] Well! You've got Dark Op Soldiers on one side, Ultranationalists on the other! Lucas Kordin: [While Running] We'll have to take them all out then. U.S. Army Ranger 5: [While Running] Or let them take each other out. Either way, We need that elevator powered up so we can get to the entrance. All around them Dark Op soldiers are battling the Ultranationalist army. They make there way to the Control room heavily guarded by Dark Op Soldiers. Note: Ultrantionalists will want that control room as well, so you will have 20 seconds to clear it out and activate the power for the elevator before a flood of Ultranationalists swarm in. U.S. Army Ranger 5: Head for the rally point! Go! Go! Go! Hawk-niner! Be advised, the LZ it hot, I repeat, the LZ is hot! We have been compromised, I repeat we have been compromised, now heading to Extraction Point Two! Hawk-niner pilot: Roger that, Hawk-niner is en route. ETA - 30 minutes. Don't be late. Out. More Ultranationalists then breach through the windows and the Dark Op Soldiers are struggling to keep the building secure. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Уничтожайте это строение! Убить все! A cutscene then comes into play. It show a Ultranationalist demolition missile ready for launch and is being counted down starting at 5:00:00. The scene then ends and goes back to the gameplay. Transmission Command: All units this is command, recommend you exfil from the area immediately. Large numbers of hostiles are converging on your position. You have five minutes before those missiles reach the facility. Get outta there now. Lucas Kordin: Roger that! We got to go! The team then gets to the elevator and find Dark Op Soldiers blocking it. The Dark Op Soldiers try to melee you and get killed by the Ultranationalists trying to fire at you. At this point the player will take moderate damage. Once the doors are open the U.S. Army Rangers and Lucas get in the elevator. U.S. Army Ranger 5: [yelling] Go without me! The U.S. Army ranger #5 then gets killed. As the doors are closing and the U.S. Army Ranger #1 is constantly pressing the button to go to the first floor. A RPG is fired lowering Lucas's shields down and U.S. Army Ranger #4 is killed. Lucas Kordin: Shit! No! U.S. Army Ranger 1: [Interrupts] There is nothing we can do Lucas! We have to go! Dark Op Soldier (Alpha): 10 Seconds The elevator doors then open and the Dark Op Soldiers then pop Incendiary Smoke and fire Incendiary ammunition at Lucas and U.S. Army Ranger #1. U.S. Army Ranger 1: Use the elevator for cover! How will we get out of here! Hawk-niner pilot: Your right. LZ is too hot! Ultranationalists everywhere! OOhhh...Shit! Shit, that was close. Im going to have to come back. Meet me in the extraction northeast of your location. The player receives the evac location on his HUD. Hawk-niner pilot: Alright I've activated the beacon. Good luck. The player and U.S. Army Ranger #1 will then have to kill all the Dark Op Soldiers in the area before exiting the building. '''Hint: Run up as quickly as you can and melee the Dark Op Soldier and steal his half face mask. U.S. Army Ranger #1 will do the same procedure when you are ready.' '''U.S. Army Ranger 1': Use the pillars for cover! Try not to take too much damage! We also cant stay here for too long or were dead! Lucas Kordin: [yelling] How can they stay here for too long!?! U.S. Army Ranger 1: [yelling] I dont know!!! Just shut up and shoot!!! Once the lobby is clear you have to then get outside to the front of the building. You will still be timed and there will be waves of Ultranationalists in front of the building. Ultranationalist Soldier 3: (on a speaker)We know you are getting to the extraction! You are surrounded! There is nowhere to run! Surrender and make it easy on yourselves! U.S. Army Ranger 1: [yelling] You know what?!?!! Fuck you!!!! The Ultranationalists then fire turrets on the U.S. Army Ranger #1. The player can see blood splats shooting out of his back, spitting and coughing up blood from his mouth. Ultranationalist Soldier 3: Your next! All Units commence the attack! Objective Updated: Get to the Extraction point. The objective is to escape the field and make it to the LZ by taking out numerous waves of Ultranationalists in your path. Once you get to the LZ the helicopter will pick you up. The missile will then detonate the facility, killing all of the Ultranationalists and nearby street blocks and buildings in its path. Options that the player can choose from 1. You were in Iraq. What happened in Iraq. *I was fighting along side the--the Sangheili Marines and the U.S. Army rangers. We were doing clean up. Just taking care of everything. *I didnt go to Iraq I was in Shanghai *I had to locate Fernando. *I dont know. 2. There was more. Who else was with you. *ONI Spartans, Xel, Hell Spartans. The whole gang was there. *No one else just me. *I wasnt even there. 3. What happened in Shanghai? *We were looking for Fernando. He was evil you know. *We had a race through the streets. *We had to save Xel 4. Why Lucas. *It wasn't a cure. He killed millions all across the globe. *I dont know 5. What else happened. *We saved the world. Destroyed Biochem. *We took out Fernando. *We went to Iraq, we had to take out the Al-Kadhum. *We had a conference. Talked about what to do next. 6. What happened before the destruction of Biochem. How did this came to be. *We went home. There was no war for 5-7 years. *We--We took out, Gorbachov. We stopped him from destroying the universe. *I had to save my friend in Shanghai. *Im not telling you anything. You should know. 7. So Xel was an ally. What did you guys do. *Went to San Fransisco. We had to get help from the U.S. Army rangers at the base in order to stop the extinction! *We escaped, planned an attack on Biochem, Inc. We had to stop all this--this mass extinction. It had to be stopped. Thats what happened, and that is why we had to betray the government! *I didnt betray the U.S. Government! Category:Levels